The Gundam Boys
by Trmpetplaya1
Summary: Ever heard of N*SYNC? BSB? 98°? Well, lemme tell ya: this ain’t them!!! It is a cute little story about a band, though…^_^


The Gundam Boys

The Gundam Boys 

Konnichiwa, minna-san!! I was taking a shower yesterday and listening to the radio (I _always listen to the radio or Napster, no matter what I'm doing) and some boy band song came on. So I thought to myself, what if I put the GW guys in a band of their own? Ohohohohoho!! You'll just have to read and see what my little crazy mind cooked up! Ja! ^_^_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do have a bunch of unsold Gundam Boys CDs! Anyone want some? *ish bombarded by GW fans, taking all her CDs* @_@ *sweatdrop* Never mind…

*spotlight on huge black stage. Trmpetplaya1 walks out with a microphone, wearing the most KaWaIi outfit ever*

TP1-chan: *yells in microphone to millions of fans* KONNICHIWA!!! Are y'all read for the Gundam Boys?!

Millions of fans: YEAH!!! *tons of screaming, yelling, hollering, catcalls (^_^), etc.*

TP1-chan: You might know them from their hit series, Moblie Suit Gundam Wing, or their awesome movie, Endless Waltz. But now, I'll present them to you as five of the coolest, hottest guys I know: the Gundam Boys!!

*crowd goes wild again; TP1-chan smiles*

TP1-chan: Let me introduce you to the band. On drums…Chang Wufei!!!

Wufei fans: WE LOVE YOU, WUFFY-CHAN!!!!!!

Wufei: *to everyone's surprise: winks and does cool little drumroll thingy*

TP1-chan: On keyboard and backup vocals, we have…Quatre Raberba Winner!!!!

Quatre fans: QUATRE RULES!! WUFEI DROOLS!!!!!

Quatre: Aww…be nice you guys…*blushes nonetheless*

Wufei: Grr…weakling…*death glare at Quatre*

Quatre: ^_^()

TP1-chan: *sweatdrops before continuing* On bass guitar and vocals…TROWA BARTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trowa fans: TROWA!!! YOU ARE SOOOOO-

*fans cut off by protective death glare from TP1-chan*

Trowa: *sweatdrop*

TP1-chan: *smiles smuggly* Ahem…and on electric guitar and vocals, HEERO YUY!!!!!!

Heero fans: KILL ME HEE-CHAN!!!! Kill ME!!!!!

Heero: *death glare at audience, audience shudders*

TP1-chan and other three GW pilots: *sweatdrop*

Heero: Omae o korosu *glare*

TP1-chan: Thank you, Heero! And now, our last guest tonight, on lead vocals…Duo Maxwell!!!

¾ the crowd (all Duo fans): DUO!!! YOU'RE THE GREATEST AND THE HOTTEST AND……

~25 minutes later…~

Duo fans: …AND JUST SOOOOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!!!

Duo: Thank you! Thank you!! *bows many times in a showy manner*

Hilde: *walks on stage and bonks Duo on head w/ a mallet* Don't get so full of yourself….*rolls eyes, exits stage*

Duo: Itai…@_@

TP1-chan: *sweatdrops* Anyway…let's get this show on the road!! Drumroll, please…

Wufei: I shall not obey you, you weak woman!!

TP1-chan: Just shut up and do the stinking drumroll!!!!!!

Wufei:……..-_- *drumroll*

TP1-chan: Thank you. Now….here to perform for your listening enjoyment…I give you…The GUNDAM BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!

*crowd goes wild*

Wufei: *clicking drumsticks in beat w/ speech* One…two…heero duo trowa quatre…

Duo: I can't believe I'm standin' here,

When crowds are screamin' in my ear,

I can't believe my very eyes,

You all love me, and that's no lie…

Duo, Heero, and Trowa: Believe it or not, I am here, I am real,

And you can't change that or how strongly I feel

That I'm loved by the crowds in the streets in the halls

And no matter what you say…I won't ever fall…

Heero: I can't believe my nightmare's true,

That now I'm standing here by you,

And I can't see why you won't die

Even when my gun's pointed in your eye…

Duo, Heero, and Trowa: Believe it or not, you are here, you are real,

And I can't change that, or how strongly I feel

The hate in my heart towards you and your friends,

And I just can't wait until this nightmare……ends…

Trowa: *slower than rest of song* Believe it or not…this dream's become a reality,

You're standing here by me…

And there's nothing you

Or I,

Can do…

Duo, Heero, and Trowa: Believe it or not, we are here, we are real,

And no one is in charge of the way that I feel

For you and me and us and are we

Really here, or is it all just…an illusion to me…?

*end song w/ guitar and drum solo*

Audience: *goes wild* Duo! We love you!! Heero's the best!! Wufei!! You RULE!! Quatre!! Go Rich Boy!!!! And Trowa…!!! 

TP1-chan: *cuts them off* Okay, okay! Enough of that, people!! Calm down…

*audience calms down*

TP1-chan: Thank you! And let's all give another hand for the GW Boys, singing Believe! (which was composed and directed by yours truly!! ^_^ )

*audience goes wild again*

Trowa: *does showy little guitar solo to calm down fans*

TP1-chan: Thanks, Trowa! Now, on with the rest of the concert…Next, we have an original duet by Trowa and Quatre (track 7 on their CD, in stores, soon!) Trowa shall be playing the flute and Quatre the violin. They will be accompanied by Wufei on viola, Duo on bass (the stringed instrument, _not the guitar), and Heero on cello! Take it away boys!!!_

*Trowa and Quatre start playing duet from one of the earlier episodes**crowd is mesmerized but goes wild again once they're done*

Trowa and Quatre: *bow*

TP1-chan: That was awesome, guys! Thank you! Now, for our next song…

*band plays about 3 more songs; intermission time*

TP1-chan: Well, our guys need to go and rest and re-tune their instruments, so, for your listening enjoyment, while the band goes to get ready, we have…The Shiro Megami!!!

*Dorothy, Hilde, Noin, Lady Une, and Relena walk onstage, all wearing white*

TP1-chan: They will be singing a medley of their most popular songs for you, acappella! Give it up for the Shiro Megami!!

*Dorothy starts to sing Joy To My Life; others back her up*

~Backstage~

Trowa: Man, Wufei, you were slowing me down, back there! Get the beat right, you baka!

*tension is obviously in the air*

TP1-chan: Something wrong, you guys?

Duo: _I'll say! We just can't seem to get along at all! I'm feeling this really strong hatred toward Quatre and Heero, right now! *glares at them*_

Quatre: Oh, shut up, Shini_megami!!!! *sticks out tongue*_

Duo: Why you little….!!!

TP1-chan: Guys! Guys! Calm down!!

Heero: *gets out gun from God-knows-where and aims it at TP1-chan* Omae o korosu.

TP1-chan: *sweatdrop* Heero…put the gun down…now! *kicks the gun out of his hands when he doesn't obey* 

Heero: Huh?! *stunned*

(AN-I know, I know, no one can do that…humor me, alright?)

TP1-chan: What is wrong with you guys?! Wait a minute…y'all haven't been fighting in the zero system again, have you?

GW boys: *look innocent; Duo's whistling*

TP1-chan: HAVE YOU?! *sigh* What am I gonna do w/ y'all?! You've got a show to finish in…*checks watch* Holy cow!! 45 seconds!!! Now, you guys need to deal with this and FAST!! *stalks off to go get next half of show ready*

Duo: *stops whistling**whispers* She gone?

Trowa: *checks around* Hai! All clear!

*pilots sigh in relief*

Heero: I thought she was never gonna leave! Good thing I came up with that idea, ne?

Wufei: Yes. It was a very good way of tricking the annoying enemy. Now, on with our plan…

Quatre: *looks worried* Guys? Are you sure we shoulda tricked her like that? I mean, that _was kind've mean…_

Duo: *shakes head* Quatre, Quatre, Quatre…when will you learn? It doesn't matter _how you get something done, just as long as it __gets done!_

Trowa: Ok, enough of the unnecessary chatting. Let's get to work…

*GW boys crowd around table, talking in low voices*

~Back on stage…~

*intermission's over*

TP1-chan: Hiya again! Y'all ready for the second blow-out act of the Gundam Boys?!

Audience: YEAH!!!!

TP1-chan: Well, since you asked for it…here they are: the Gundam Boys!!!!

*holds hand out expectantly towards stage entrance; nothing happens*

TP1-chan: Heh heh ^_^()…like I said…The GUNDAM BOYS!!!!!!

*silence*

TP1-chan: Eeto…we appear to be experiencing some minor technically difficulties, so if y'all will just wait a few minutes longer, I'm sure this whole thing will be figured out! Thank you!! *motions for the Shiro Megami to come back on stage while she herself rushes off it*

~Backstage…~

TP1-chan: Guys? Duo? Heero? Trowa? ANYONE?!?!

*glass of water on table starts to vibrate like in Jurassic Park*

TP1-chan: *stares at water as it vibrates more and more* Oh, no…They didn't!!!

*screams from audience*

TP1-chan: *runs out to stage to be met by the sight of 5 gundams surrounding the crowd on all side* NOOOO!!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE Y'ALL DOING?!?!

Wufei: *on loudspeaker* We refuse to perform to the likes of all of you, weaklings!!! *starts flaming the outsides of the crowd w/ flame thrower*

TP1-chan: Wufei, you baka, WHAT are you DOING?!?!

Heero: *on loudspeaker also* We told you, Trmpetplaya1-dono, we refuse to perform for you! You all must die! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!

TP1-chan: NOOO!! Don't-*is cut off by mass explosions from all gundams* AHHH!! *manages to make it away just in time*

Duo: You wanna know the difference b/w you and me, Heero? *continues destruction*

Heero: Hmm? *calmly cutting up stage w/ lightsaber*

Duo: I make this look good! *stage goes to ruins under his scythe*

Rest of gundam pilots: *sweatdrop*

Duo: ^_^

*crowd is fleeing for their lives while the gundam continue destroying the stage grounds*

TP1-chan: Guys!!! YAMATTE!!!

*pilots ignore her*

TP1-chan: *sigh* Well, like they say: if you can't beat 'em…*gets into another mobile suit and joins in destruction*

Trmpetplaya1 and pilots: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! 

Duo: Now _this is what I call a blow-out ending!!_

Everyone else: *sweatdrop*

Duo: ^_~

~And they lived happily ever after, destroying everything in sight…^_^~

AN-

Trumpet no megami, here!! *sigh* I love destructive endings!! ^_^ Oh, and I do own the song Believe; I wrote the words and the music! Yup! I'm a composer! (not really…*sweatdrop*) Well, once I have my own website (prob. this summer), I'll post the sheet music to the song, but until then, you'll just have to wait! And to clear up any extra confusion, I made up the CD part: I don't have any and the duet is not on track 7 of any CD that I know of! Well, I g2g! Ja ne!!

Trmpetplaya1 (trmpetgrl1@icqmail.com)

P.S. If you really want the sheet music that bad, you can e-mail me and I'll put you on a mailing list. I'm not quite done w/ the composition, yet, so you'll have to be patient, sorry. Ja! ^_^

P.P.S. No Gundam Boys fans or any of their belongs were hurt in the making of this fic. The stage demolition was done by trained professionals; do NOT try this at home! (^_~)


End file.
